1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including multiple displays, and more particularly, to a method for measuring an angle between the multiple displays of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic devices can output at least two screens, which can be configured to output to two physically divided displays of the electronic device. In certain circumstances, the electronic device can include a single display that can be configured to output the two screens.